While handbags or purses are useful for carrying items, they are often purchased due to their aesthetic appeal or to suit a particular outfit. When choosing a handbag based on the aesthetic appeal of its exterior, the handbag may not have an interior configuration that provides the functionality desired by the purchaser. Handbags typically have one or more interior pockets or storage elements within the interior of the handbag for holding personal items in an organized manner, but a particular handbag may not have a desired quantity, type, and/or size of interior pockets or storage elements. However, when choosing a handbag based on its interior configuration, the handbag may not have the exterior aesthetic appeal desired by the purchaser. Furthermore, the desired functionality of the handbag frequently changes depending on the occasion or use such as, for example, work, nightlife, etc. As a result, the purchaser must often compromise on one or more aspects of the handbag when making a purchase.
Most women purchase multiple handbags having different aesthetics and functional configurations to suit different outfits and/or different occasions. However, using several different handbags can cause logistical issues based on switching personal items between the handbags. For example, anytime a user wants to use a different handbag for whatever reason, the user needs to spend time transferring personal items from one handbag to another. This can also result in the confusion of having various items in several different handbags.
One attempt to solve some of these problems was to provide a handbag with removable covers, skirts, or the like on the exterior of the handbag. When it is desired to change the exterior aesthetic appearance of the handbag, the cover is simple removed and replaced with a cover having a different aesthetic appearance. While these removable covers can change the exterior aesthetic appearance of the handbags, they do not change the style of handbag or the interior configuration of the handbag.
Another attempt to solve some of these problems was to provide a handbag with a removable insert or organizer within the interior of the handbag which can be moved from one handbag to another. This is sometimes referred to as “a purse within a purse.” While these inserts can make it easier to move personal items from one handbag to another, they do not change the interior configuration of the handbag unless more than one insert is utilized which defeats the purpose because the personal items must then be transferred between the various inserts.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved handbag and/or handbag system.